Car dealers are required by federal and state law to display informational labels prominently on new and used vehicles offered for sale. Such labels include Monroney labels, used car buyers guides, vehicle addendum labels, and the like. Such labels are typically printed on stickers that are affixed to one of a vehicle's door windows. Such labels are typically placed on the inside of the window for protection from the weather (wind, rain, etc.).
Unfortunately, the conventional stickers and placement thereof have several drawbacks. Vehicle door windows are often tinted dark, which makes it difficult, or impossible to read stickers on the inside of the window. The stickers must use a strong enough adhesive to remain securely affixed to the window as the window is raised and lowered, but such a strong adhesive can make it difficult for a dealer or a buyer to remove the stickers. While removing the stickers and or labels, the stickers or labels often tear and leave a residue on the window, resulting in additional costs in cleanup and replacement of the stickers or labels. When the windows are operated, the labels and their sleeves tear and this has led to the dealers often asking that the windows not be operated by the buyers, or the dealerships will often lock the windows so that they cannot be operated by the buyers. The stickers must be printed on specialty stock with the required adhesive, which makes the stickers quite expensive to produce and the stickers must be procured from a source that is capable of printing such custom work.